Fairly Goth Parents - Gone Fishin'
by PlayboyVampire
Summary: While at the Dimmsdale Beach, Trixie gets tormented by one of the popular kids which caused a prank she pulled to go off the deep end. Now she has to go deep underwater to rescue one of the popular kids from a giant octopus. Will Trixie save her in time? Or will Trixie join her in their own watery grave?
1. Beachy Keen

It was a sunny day in Dimmsdale Beach. Kids were laughing and playing, people were relaxing to the suns' rays. A sign that read "Welcome to Dimmsdale Beach" was visited by a lone seagull while Trixie and her Anti-Fairies (disguised as beach crabs) walked past the large sign onto the sand.

Trixie looked to her Anti-Fairy Godfather, Anti-Cosmo and spoke up "Going to the beach was a great idea, Anti-Cosmo."

Anti-Cosmo looked up to his Anti-Fairy Godchild with a smile "It's always good to get some exercise, Trixie." Then he looked over to the beach and pondered while he tapped his chin with one of his pincers to find a good place to set up. "Now we just need to find a good place to have a picnic."

Anti-Wanda crawled to her husbands side and pointed to an area just near them. "How 'bout over thare!"

Anti-Cosmo looked to see what Anti-Wanda was pointing at. The area she pointed at was already bustling with people tanning and kids playing. Anti-Cosmo opposed to his wife's suggestion "If we're going to pick a decent spot, it should be secluded. As in 'no people around'."

Foop crawled to what Anti-Cosmo described and called out "Over here!"

Trixie and the two Anti-Fairy crabs made their way to Foop who was describing the area around him.

"It's nice, secluded, big open space and beautiful scenery."

Anti-Cosmo looked around as if he's giving it some thought. "Hm. it DOES have big space..."

"It's NICE!" Anti-Wanda chimed in.

"It DOES have a beautiful scenery." Trixie included herself.

Anti-Cosmo raised some suspicion to Foop "But is it REALLY secluded?"

Foop looked unimpressed "Why should it matter?"

"I just don't like to deal with too many people." He continued while Trixie walked past them "I already tolerate you, your mother and Trixie... Any other persons that I can't get along with will just annoy me."

Trixie made herself at ease as she unfolded a black towel with skulls, bones and bramble decorated on it. "I'm taking it." She exclaimed.

Anti-Cosmo already looked like he was annoyed "Fine. I just hate the idea of some random child showing up and ruining everything."

As if on cue, Veronica shows up with one of her friends that looked strangely identical to Trixie, except that she's more kind, and her hairstyle was different in a small portion.

Veronica noticed Trixie and tried to throw a fastball of an insult to her "I thought vampires BURST into FLAMES when exposed to sunlight." She smirked triumphantly.

"No, You're mistaken." Trixie replied while not looking at Veronica "LOOKING at you makes me WANT to burst into flames." She mocked Veronica's smirk and returned to unpacking her food.

"Still upset that you got kicked out of the popular kids' society?" Veronica looked at Trixie with folded arms and a look of pride.

Trixie smirked as she expertly tosses another snappy comeback "Do you even know how much time you guys waste with that whole 'popularity' thing?"

"You're the one to talk, after all. You waste YOUR time with that whole 'Goth' phase."

Anti-Wanda was tired of the bickering so she crawled up to Veronica's foot with a sinister "Gyuhuhuhuk!" and snapped at Veronica's big toe with one of her pincers.

Veronica let out a wail of pain as Anti-Cosmo and his son laughed hysterically while Anti-Wanda was still attached to the toe like glue.

Trixie took the moment to lift up her right foot showing off one of her spiked, steel-toe, Goth boots "THAT'S why I don't make the mistake of walking on the beach BAREFOOT!"

Anti-Cosmo spoke while he and Foop looked over to Trixie, snapping their pincers with anticipation "Shall we snap her friend too?"

Trixie placed her leg down and looked over to Veronica's 'companion'. "Nah, she doesn't seem THAT threatening."

Anti-Cosmo and Foop looked disappointed. But Foop perked up and looked back to Trixie "So, just Veronica?"

"Oh, totally!"

Veronica looked at the two Anti-Fairy crabs snapping with pincers high in the air. She screamed and hopped on her good leg. At the time, Anti-Wanda finally released her grip and Veronica's 'companion' walked casually with Veronica who was yelling "RUN AWAY!"

The Anti-Fairies were laughing more than ever as they crawled back to their Anti-Fairy Godchild.

Anti-Cosmo removed his monocle to wipe the tears from his eyes due to the intense laughter "Oh, that was jolly good fun!" he declared.

After laughing a bit from Veronica's calamity with Anti-Wanda, Trixie began to speak up so her Anti-Fairies could hear her.

"I wish for proper Gothic Swimwear, and a can of 'Creature' please."

Foop proceeded to poof Trixie a swimsuit which was a one-piece that had a design of a skeleton's rib cage, while her Anti-Fairy Parents poofed up that can of 'Creature' (which is a type of soda she likes).

Anti-Cosmo looked over to her Godchild and proceeded to ask "So, are you planning on swimming soon?"

Trixie opened the can "After my drink."

Meanwhile, A small, 10-year old boy was walking on the same beach (but different location) with three multi-colored crabs. "Thanks for taking me to the beach, you guys." The boy spoke politely.

"No problem, Timmy!" The green crab replied to Timmy.

Timmy and his entourage of crustaceans stopped to see Veronica hopping passed them with rage in her voice.

"Those stupid blue crabs are SO going to pay!" Veronica growled as she hopped, not trying to even rest her injured foot onto the sand.

Her friend tried to defend for the crabs "C'mon, they were just crabs... It wasn't like they MEANT to do that."

Timmy overheard the conversation "Blue Crabs?"

The pink crab placed her pincers to her sides and moaned "I know where THIS is going..."

Timmy and his tiny entourage ventured a bit to see Trixie with her Anti-Fairies.

Foop was busy making a sand sculpture of a skull with two shovels as the 'Crossbones'. Foop then tapped his chin with one of his pincers as if he's trying to perfect his latest sand skull. "Hm... It's still missing something..."

His father scuttled nearby with an evil look on his face as he proceeded to place a pink hat at the top of the skull. The same identical hat that perched on Timmy's head for as long as he can remember.

Foop exclaimed "Father! That's BRILLIANT!"

Anti-Cosmo looked at the sculpture with malevolent glee "I know"


	2. A Harmless Prank

Anti-Wanda smiled gleefully as she pulled out a random hammer. She looks over to Foop "Can I smash it with this here hammer?"

Foop scuttled over to a small area just nearby and poofed another sand bust of Timmy Turner "Now, but you can certainly destroy THIS one."

Anti-Wanda ditched the hammer and raised her pincer in the air, snapping in anticipation "I wanna rip his SAND NOSE off!"

Anti-Cosmo looked over to his wife "Don't we all?"

nearby, Timmy and his fairies gulped in fear as they watch Anti-Wanda demolish the Sand Bust.

All that was left of Anti-Wanda's path of destruction was a pile of sand. Anti-Wanda poked her head out of the pile and announced gleefully "All done!"

Trixie got up and unbuckled her spiked Goth Boots "Watching Anti-Wanda demolish that sand bust inspired me to go swimming now."

Anti-Wanda waved her pincer trying to get her Goddaughter's attention "Oh! Can I come along? I wanna wash all this Sand Turner off'a me!"

"Yea, totally."

Anti-Wanda shouted happily as she transformed to her normal self, wearing a black and blue, long sleeve wetsuit with the Anti-Fairy Crest on it. "YEEHAW!"

Trixie looked over to Anti-Cosmo and Foop as the two ladies walked away "See you boys later."

Foop and Anti-Cosmo looked at Trixie and Anti-Wanda heading to the water, then looked at eachother.

Foop was the first to speak up "Wanna make more Sand Sculptures?"

Anti-Cosmo shrugged "I suppose. I have a feeling we'll be here for a while, so better make the best of it."

Then the two blue crabs scuttled off to make more sand sculptures.

Trixie announced as her and her Anti-Fairy Godmother swam further into the ocean "The water feels great!"

Anti-Wanda swam alongside Trixie "Totally!"

Trixie looked over to Anti-Wanda "So far, this turned out to be a pretty good day-"

Trixie was cut off as a large wave of water crashed down on both Trixie and Anti-Wanda. Afterward, the two looked to see where it came from and realized it was from Veronica (Now in a leg cast) and her companion, Suri on water skis. Operating the boat was a beautiful, adult woman.

Veronica shouted hoping to get Trixie and Anti-Wanda's attention "Oh, look! It's the Niagara FOOLS! HA!"

Anti-Wanda waved her fist in the air as she spoke up about her intentions to veronica in front of Trixie "Oh, she better stay indoors on Friday the 13th! I'mma gonna give her SO much bad luck, she won't SPIT without clutchin' a horseshoe!"

Trixie smiled evilly "I have a more SINISTER scheme in mind..."

Anti-Wanda turned her attention to Trixie "I'm all ears, hon..."

The beautiful, adult woman who was driving the boat suddenly mutated into a giant, horrid spider. It made sickening noises and hissed at both Veronica and Suri. Trixie and Anti-Wanda laughed as the two popular girls fell in the water.

Trixie finally stopped laughing and took a breath of relaxation "That was fun... Alright, time to fish them out."

Anti-Wanda pouted "Aw, Can't we NOT save them and say we forgot?"

"C'mon Anti-Wanda, you know me better than to leave someone drowning."

Anti-Wanda groaned as she raised her wand in the air "Fine..."

-Anti-Poof!  



	3. Where no Sailor has gone before

Anti-Wanda had poofed both her and Trixie inside a dark blue, and terrifying submarine.

Upon entering the Submarine, Anti-Wanda announced hopefully "We can use Anti-Cosmo's Submarine!"

Trixie looked out of the submarine window with awe and amazement "COOL! Does Anti-Cosmo let you use it?"

Anti-Wanda thought for a second before replying "Not yet..." She then peeked through the parascope and saw Veronica and Suri floating aimlessly in the water "FOUND 'EM!" Anti-Wanda called out, pointing at the parascope.

A large green and purple tentacle reached for Veronica and Suri and dragged them away from the parascope's view.

Anti-Wanda made a saddened expression as she looked through the parascope again "Lost 'em"

Trixie looked to Anti-Wanda "Lost them to what?"

"An Occypus..."

"Occypus?" Trixie raced to the parascope and looked through it to see a giant green and purple octopus swimming away with Veronica and Suri. Trixie shouted in horror "OH MY GOTH! WE HAVE TO CATCH THAT OCTOPUS!"

Anti-Wanda shook her hands in the air "How? I don't even know how to USE this thang!"

Trixie prepared to make a wish "I wish for a Marine Captain's uniform!"

Anti-Wanda poofed up a yellow Star Captain's uniform instead.

Trixie looked at her new uniform unimpressed "Starship uniform... Close enough..." She looked back to Anti-Wanda who was wearing a red dress-like starship uniform. "To the control panel!... Where's the control panel?"

"I thought YOU knew..."

Trixie made another wish "I wish we had our OWN control panel!"

-Anti-Poof!-

The area inside the submarine took the resemblance to the control room in Star Trek.

Trixie was sitting on a long white chair. She called to Anti-Wanda "Alright, let's find that octopus."

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Anti-Wanda stupidly saluted to Trixie and turned her attention to the controls witch had a lever with arrows indicating "up", "Down", "Left" and "Right", and keys inside a keyhole similar to a car. She pushed the lever "Up" and the Submarine began to move forward.

Trixie brought the parascope to her view to keep watch of the octopus, but can't find it "Now, where did that Octopus swim off to?"

Anti-Wanda looked to her Supersonic radar and saw a blinking, pinging, Octopus-like silhouette on the radar. she pointed to it "What's that pingy-thang?"

Trixie looked to Anti-Wanda "If I'm correct, that emits an ultrasonic wave that will help us detect the octopus. What direction is it in?"

Anti-Wanda pointed right.

Trixie looked through the parascope and turned it right. She eventually saw the giant sea creature "FOUND IT!" She looked back to Anti-Wanda "Make sure to follow the blinky light on your screen!"

Anti-Wanda smiled and made another salute as she returned to her control lever.

The submarine was reaching up to the octopus. Trixie made a cheer "Yes! We're right behind it now! Now we need something to catch it with... I wish-"

On the outside, a claw like machine poofed up and reached for Veronica and Suri, until a loud "CLANG!" was made and the claw accidentally snagged one of the octopus' free tentacles.

Trixie looked to Anti-Wanda "I missed! What happened!?"

Anti-Wanda looked to Trixie "I think somethin' went wrong with that there engine."

Trixie looked back through and met eye-to-eye with the giant octopus. Trixie let out a worried "Uh-oh..."

The octopus bashed the top of the submarine and with force, caused Anti-Wanda and Trixie to fly off their chairs.

Trixie looked to Anti-Wanda "Anti-Wanda! Damage report!"

Anti-Wanda got up, looking rather lethargic. "I gots a headache..." Her arm accidentally clicked on the "Up" lever and the Submarine made it's way upside-down.

Trixie and Anti-Wanda then fell from the floor and hit the ceiling.

Trixie looked up to the control "What happened now?" She saw the lever was set for "Up" and gasped "Anti-Wanda! It's your controls! You left the switch on 'up'!"

The submarine continued to make a full loop. After another loop, the Octopus and caught popular girls looked to eachother in confusion.

Trixie managed to finally put a stop to the loops by turning the lever off. She and Anti-Wanda finally sat down and sighed with relief.

The octopus on the outside made a rather sinister grin as it raised one of its eight tentacles and made another bash on the submarine, this time making it spin madly, like a top.

This time, Anti-Wanda and Trixie were sent to one of the metal walls and stayed on it like a very fast carnival ride.

"I'M GONNA HURL!" Trixie screamed to the top of her lungs "ANTI-WANDA! I WI I WAS IN THE WATER AS A MERMAID!"

"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE CAPTAIN! I'M GONNA BLOW CHUNKS!" Anti-Wanda poofed Trixie and herself out of the spinning submarine into the water. They appeared to be spinning even in the water, but eventually slowed down and stopped. Trixie was a mermaid, as requested, wearing her spiked choker, black longsleeve, spandex shirt with a skull on it, and fishnet arm warmers. Anti-Wanda made herself into a goldfish.

Trixie placed her hands on her head to try and settle the migraine from the spinning "Oh, man... That was like being in a mad Tilt-A-Whirl..."

After Trixie regained her consciousness, she looked to see the Octopus playfully beating Anti-Cosmo's Submarine. She looked to Anti-Wanda "Now we can save Suri while that Octopus is distracted!"

"Oh, man." Anti-Wanda moaned "Anti-Cosmo's gonna be SO cheesed with me..."

Trixie swam quickly while calling out to Anti-Wanda "We have to hurry, or she'll drown!" Trixie made her way to the tentacle in which it had Suri in. "How do I get this thing off her?" Trixie examined the tentacle for quite some time until she was captured by a different tentacle "AH!" She yelped "I've been caught!"

The octopus took Trixie to eye level with it and began to squeeze her.

Anti-Wanda zipped to Trixie while waving her Anti-Fairy Wand "Don't worry, sweetie! I'mma gonna getcha' outta thare!"

"No!" Trixie called out "Save Suri first!"

Anti-Wanda zapped her wand to Suri to teleport her to the beach's shore, but it was blocked by one of the tentacles.

The octopus curved its tentacle to send that zap to Anti-Wanda which only fried her.

Anti-Wanda pondered for a second while looking at her wand and finally got an idea in which she poked the tentacle that had Trixie with the tip of her wand.

with a loud GGGRRRROOOAAARRRRLLL, the octopus released both Suri and Trixie.

"Quick! NOW!" Trixie demanded.

Anti-Wanda finally zapped Suri to the shore.

"You took Suri back to the beach?" Trixie asked with concern.

"Indeedy, I did!" Anti-Wanda responded triumphantly.

"That's good..." Trixie then looked back to the Octopus who looked like it was about to bite her head off "NOW save me!"

the octopus was then struck on the head with a strange, blue, metallic object that looked utterly battered. It turned out to be Anti-Cosmo's Sub.

*From inside the sub*

Anti-Cosmo looked out of the parascope and then turned to Foop "Foop, report?"

Foop looked over to his father and raised a thumbs up "Got him!" he declared.

Anti-Cosmo pointed to a lever near Foop as he instructed "Good! Now beam them up!"

Foop floated to a switch that was labeled: "Beam them up"

Anti-Cosmo floated to a nearby teleporter while both Anti-Wanda and Trixie were being teleported to the inside of Anti-Cosmo's ship.

Trixie and Anti-Wanda looked at both Anti-Cosmo and Foop who gave them grave looks.

Anti-Cosmo began to speak "So, not only did you two hijacked my submarine but managed to ding it as well?"

Trixie looked to Anti-Cosmo and began to word out her apology "I know what we did was wrong, and I can understand if you won't forgive us for doing it, but we only used your sub to help Suri."

"Oh, I knew that" Anti-Cosmo went on "And instead of asking for MY assistance, you took initiative and STOLE my sub."

"Actually" Anti-Wanda chimed in "That was my bad. She didn't know you HAD one, so I stole it."

Anti-Cosmo sighed and rolled his eyes unimpressed "I already knew THAT too..."

Trixie spoke up again "I'm willing to take ANY punishment for me."

Anti-Cosmo looked back to Trixie "Yes, both you AND Anti-Wanda will be punished for nearly destroying my sub. 


	4. Painting the Submarine Blue

*Later on*

Both Trixie and Anti-Wanda were outside, giving Anti-Cosmo's sub a lice glistening luster.

Anti-Cosmo then zipped by with a cup of tea in one of his hands. he spoke as he marveled the luster of his sub "I say, it's coming along quite nicely."

Trixie acknowledged his compliment "Thank you"

Anti-Cosmo looked to Trixie "Do you and Anti-Wanda believe you've learned your lesson yet?"

Trixie looked to Anti-Cosmo "Yes, do you?"

"My opinion doesn't matter, child. However, for saving Suri, Foop and I were thoughtful enough to reward the two of you with pie."

On cue, Foop floated nest to his father with a freshly baked pie.

Anti-Cosmo gave both Anti-Wanda and Trixie a slice each.

"Cool! Thank you." Trixie responded to receiving her slice of pie. As she finished a bite of the pie, she was amazed and asked Anti-Cosmo "This is great! Who made it?"

"My new assistant" Anti-Cosmo introduced the spider monster that Trixie wished for "Ms. Spinderwick"

Ms. Spiderwick made sickening sounds while holding four plates of spider-themed desserts.

Foop began to look panicked "WAIT! Is this the blueberry or spider egg pie?"

To that, both Trixie and Anti-Wanda began hacking and coughing and the thought of eating spider eggs.

Anti-Cosmo looked to Foop "I like how today turned out."

END 


End file.
